Different Times
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JONAS & CAMP ROCK Squeal to What If We Were. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Nate and Jason are back but everyone still misses Shane but then what happens when something strange happens? Something that no-one seen coming.
1. Back To Normal, Kind Of

**Different Times**

Chapter 1

Three months later.

It had been a whole three months since the death of Shane Gray but no-one espically Jason could wrap there heads around it, Shane was fit and well then he had just died in child birth and Jason was left to take care of his and Shane's daughter Jasmine.

That morning now 16 year old Joe Jonas awoke to see his husband Kevin was already awake and when he went downstairs he saw that Kevin was making breakfast.

"Morning" Joe said kissing Kevin on the head before sitting down at the small table.

Kevin and Joe had met at school but at first, they didn't like each other cause of Jason, Shane and Nate's rivalry with him then Kevin seeming very mean but then he had gotten to know him and saw it was really just a mask and now he had been married to him for 9 months and he loved him more than anything in the world. Well not anything but he knew he wanted to be with him forever.

"So I heard that you had another dream about Shane and Jason last night" Kevin said placing a plate of pancakes and blueberries infront of Joe who nodded.

"It's just so hard cause Jason lost him and it's a shame for him" Joe said before Kevin leaned down to face him and kissed him working his hands through his hair before pulling away with a silent pop that was only heard between the two.

"I love you Kevin Jonas" Joe said and Kevin smiled going back to making his own breakfast.

Kevin's original name had been Smith but then he had changed it as Joe liked his own last name and Kevin liked it as well so that settled that one.

"Five minutes then you've got school and so do I" Kevin said laughing to himslef before he took a long gulp of tea and a bite of his sandwhich just as Joe finished his own breakfast.

A lot had changed since Shane's death as Joe, Kevin, Nick, Jason and Nate had all aged a bit and now Joe and Nick were in now in Sophmore Year whilst Kevin, Jason and Nate were Seniors and looked up to by the rest of the school.

* * *

"Nick" Nick Jonas heard someone say as he sat on the school steps and he looked round to see Nate who was now his friend since they had met then fallen out but were friends again.

"Hey" Nick said giving him a guy hug then he noticed something.

"Where's Jason?"

"Oh he's still talking to the nanny about Jasmine, I came by to give him a lift to school and he was talking to her and it looked like she was bored so he should be here soon enough."

"Cool" Nick said just as a mustang pulled up then Jason got out and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Looks like he's arrived."

Jason walked over to them before slumping down on the steps beside Nick.

"Hey Jase" Nate said and Jason gave him a small smile.

Jason had been a lot different ever since Shane had died, he'd gone into a bit of a shell and his marks were lowering which meant he might fail and have to resit the year again but he was also a lot quiter.

Just then Joe arrived with Kevin and the two locked hands as soon as they got out of the car and Nick smiled.

He was happy for his brother but sometimes it was hard on Jason and he knew Joe understood this.

"Hey fro-bro" Joe said reaching them and he ruffled Nick's hair.

"Hey Joseph" Nick said laughing at the name that Joe had come up for him. He really missed Joe sometimes but knew he was safe with Kevin and that's what mattered.

As Nick and Joe began to talk he saw Kevin go over and sit next to Jason then begin to talk to him as Kevin was the only one that could really get Jason to get come out of his shell.

As the time passed, soon enough the bell rang and Nick and Joe headed for their reigstartion class.

Review.


	2. Drama For Music

Chapter 2

Once Joe and Nick's registration class was over, they headed to their not so favouirte subject Physical Education.

"How much longer do we have to be forced to do this?" Nick said as they stood in the Gym hall playing one on one basketball.

"One more year Nick, I hope cause that's what Kevin said that he gave it up in Junior year."

Nick nodded then stole the ball from his brother and made a score.

"Well done fro-bro I may have let you win this one but it won't happen again."

Fifteen minutes later, the score was now 14-8 to Nick and Joe was sweating the most.

"Alright Nick you can beat me but I guees I just don't have my head in the game."

Nick understood right away. They were all still upset about the death of Shane and felt bad for Jason since he had to rise a baby by himself.

Soon enough the bell rang and they headed towards the changing room then Joe went to his Music class whilst Nick was once again in a different one.

As Joe took a seat, he could see from where he was sitting two figures standing talking to one another and from where Joe was sitting, it looked like one of them was smoking.

"Okay class" The teacher said coming in and his attention got caught away from the two people outside.

"Welcome to Junior Music, this year we will look at bits from James Guthrie and we shall also look at Joseph-Hector Fiocco."

Joe stopped where he was. He remembered Shane speaking about him at the wedding when he has asked what it was.

Joe looked down at the table, trying not to cry but soon enough he became to shake and tears began to slide down his face.

"Joseph-Hector Fiocco was born, Joe are you alright?" The teacher, Miss Cessairo said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder but he just shook his head.

"Miss could I go to the toilet please?" He said and Miss Cessairo let him go and he hurried towards the bathroom before leaning against the sink and just letting himself cry as he knew no-one would be around as everyone one else was in classes.

Or so he thought for the door opened slightly then he heard a male voice.

"Come on Jason, it'll be okay, sush."

Then he saw Kevin come in with Jason by his side and Joe wiped his eyes.

"Joe what are you doing here?" Kevin said just as Jason went to the sink and leaned into it before he splashed some water on his face.

"I was crying in music so I asked if I could come here" Joe said and Kevin hugged him kissing the top of his head.

"Why were you crying?"

"Cause my music teacher said we'd be studying Joseph-Hector Fiocco this year and I remembered it playing at Shane's wedding and I got upset" Joe said letting more losse tears fall and they splashed onto Kevin's shirt.

"Sush baby, don't cry. Okay If you don't think you can handle doing that this year, I'll come with you and you can pick something else."

Joe nodded then Kevin let go of him and went over to whisper something into Jason's ear then he came back and they headed for the prinicpals office.

Once inside, Joe explained the sutitation and Prinicpal Mason let him pick something else so he picked the only other thing avaiable Drama.

Once done, Kevin went back to see how Jason was doing and Joe went back to music.

"Miss" He said when he entered, "I've dropped music for drama, just wanted to tell you."

Miss Cessairo nodded and Joe exited with his bag this time and headed towards where he knew the seniors hung out and he saw Nate sitting by himself listening to his I-pod and writing something.

Joe walked over tapping him on the shoulder and Nate jumped.

"God Joe, you gave me a fright, what's wrong?" Nate knew Joe off by heart like Nick for he knew when Joe tapped him on the shoulder, something was bothering him.

"Well" Joe said sitting down "I just feel really bad for Jason cause he has to take care of Jasmine by himself and Shane's not here to help anymore, how is Jason at recordings and such."

"No idea, we haven't had a meeting or anything to do with connect three since Shane died."

Joe gasped, no wonder there wasn't anything about Shane'sdeath on their offical website, it was too hard to be write about.

"Yeah and Jase has got Jasmine and he can't get away she's only three months old you can understand that, right Joe?"

"Yeah, it's just Jason's passion was music and now it looks like he's back on the cigrattes."

"What, seriously, that son of a bitch, he swore to me, he would never start again."

"Maybe it's his way of dealing with Shane's death?"

"By what Joe? Trying to kill himself? Jasmine needs her dad to stay strong for the both of them and Jason needs to be a responsible parent."

"I know" Joe said looking at the table. He knew how it was for him when Nick was born. His dad wasn't well so Joe had to look after Nick and it was hard.

"Yeah but he should get there in the end."

"But what if he doesn't Nate, then what? He'll have something stupid happen to him then he'll get thrown in Jail or something and have Jasmine taken away from him."

Nate nodded, he understood that Jason didn't always think before doing something. It was how Shane had ended up pregnant in the first place, cause he wasn't thinking.

* * *

As Jason and Kevin walked to the common area, they found themselfes talking about realtionships, well Kevin and Joe's more importantly.

"So you've not got Joe knocked up yet have you?" Jason said and Kevin shook his head.

"No, don't plan to I love Joe too much to be stupid and it'll be hard cause we've both got school then I have work after school."

Ever since he and Joe had got married, Kevin was working with artists in recording studios but he still recorded his won stuff and sent it to be released but hadn't released anything since Shane's death.

"You got work this afternoon?" Jason said as they walked through the double doors heading for the common aread.

"Yeah it's a nightmare."

"Well could you give this song to your manager and get yourself to sing it. I wrote it two weeks after Shane's funeral."

"Yeah sure" Kevin said and Jason handed him the bits of paper.

"Thanks Kevin, it's good to have a friend nowadays, you know ever since Shane, it feels so weird."

"I know" Kevin said just as they entered the common area and saw Joe talking to Nate.

"Hi there" Jason and Kevin said sitting down and Joe blushed.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be back so soon, I'll leave now."

"Joseph no, just stay" Kevin said pulling on Joe's arm pulling him back as he had went to stand up.

"Okay" Joe said just as the bell rang then Joe said he'd have to meet Nick so he gave Kevin a quick kiss goodbye before he hurried off to meet Nick.

Review.


	3. The Argument

Chapter 3

Joe reached Nick's music class to see that his class was already out and Nick was waiting for him outside his own class.

"Hey why weren't you in the class?" Nick said once Joe reached him.

"I dropped it" Joe said and Nick's jaw dropped.

"What, why?"

"Cause we were going to be working on Joseph-Hector Fiocco and that was one of the songs playing at Shane's wedding and I couldn't stand to be in the class and hear that bit of music so I dropped it."

"Okay, so what did you pick instead?"

"The only thing I could chosse, Drama."

"Drama, really?" Nick said as they began to walk and Joe nodded.

"Yeah so I'll have Drama when I had Music but I didn't need to go today cause the teahcer wasn't in."

"That's good so where did you go then?"

"I was talking to Nate about Jason and Jasmine."

"I feel sorry for poor Jasmine, she's only young and her dad's away at school all day."

"I know but me and Nate said to each other that we were just going to see what Jason did next cause you know Jason, he doesn't always think."

Nick nodded just as the two reached the area where everyone stood for the break well everyone apart from the seniors who stood outside talking.

"Come on I see Kevin and that" Joe said leading Nick over to the three who were standing together talking but Joe could see even from this distance that it looked like Nate and Jason were arguing about something.

"Looks like Nate broke his promise to just wait and see what Jason would do."

"Or maybe he's already done something, come on" Joe said and they got closer to the three then hid behind the wall near to where they were so that they could hear what was being said.

"Jason it's not good for you. Think about Jasmine" They heard Nate say then they heard Jason cough.

"Nate, Shane's gone and I have to take care of her by myself and I'm in my house by myself why do you think I never came to recordings cause I missed Shane no but I do, the reason why I didn't ever come to recordings is cause I can't Nate. I can't leave the house without Jasmine crying and I hate coming to this shit hole and facing the same people every day. It's just too hard Nate, I thought you of all people would understand."

"I understand Jason but smoking is gonna be the death of you as well and then no-one will be there to look after Jasmine, is that what you want?"

"Well anyone would make a better father than me" They heard Jason say and the next second there was a large noise as if someone getting slapped.

"Wake up man, you're Jasmine's father and you need to start acting like it, me and Nate are just trying to help you and you desrved that."

"No wonder Joe and you haven't had sex yet, you're too tightly wrapped."

From where he was, Joe knew that had gotten Jason another slap from Kevin and Nick looked at him as if to say, is he for real then talking began again.

"I told you already Jason, I'm waiting, I love Joe and he loves me too. We don't want to throw our whole lives away."

"Really he loves you does he so why's he eavesdropping then, eh Kevin?"

"What?" They heard Kevin say and the next second he came round the corner with Jason and Nate behind him.

"Joe were you listening in?" Kevin said and Joe nodded looking at the ground.

"Yes but I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I didn't want to butt into your conversation."

"It's alright just come into the conversation next time" Kevin said and Joe looked up to see he was smiling.

"Thanks Kev" Joe said just as the bell rang and Joe realized he was in Biology next.

"Come on Joe, Bio's this way" Nick said and Joe gave Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to his class with Nick.

"So what do you think we'll be doing today?" Nick said as they stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher but Joe just shrugged as the teacher had not left any information about what they were doing so he had no idea.

Soon enough the door opened and the teacher let them in but Joe and Nick and the rest of the class couldn't see the teacher as it was dim in the classroom.

Once everyone was in there seats the lights went up fast causing everyone to blink at the addition of light then the teacher stepped forward and eveyone gasped.

"Hi Joe, Nick I missed you so much."

Review, Who do you think it is?


	4. He's Back, He's Back, Daniel's Back

Chapter 4

There was another gasp in the room that minute after the original one as the figure moved into view a bit more and Joe backed away scared.

It was Daniel James, he had been a babysister for many kids like himself and Nick when they were younger then Joe remembered the last time he had been at his house and the memory of the day flooded back.

Flashback

5 year old Joe had been sitting downstairs watching tv and 4 year old Nick was asleep whilst Daniel was in the kitchen then he came back and sat really close to Joe but Joe was too caught up in his programme to look but then he felt a hand against his side and he turned to see Daniel there.

"What, what are you doing?" Joe's voice came out high pitched and he heard Daniel purr.

"Lovely" Daniel said then he leaned into Joe but Joe screamed backing away and waking Nick up who began to scream as well as Nick would normally copy Joe.

That minute Joe and Nick's parents walked back in from their dinner to see what Daniel was doing and their mum grabbed Joe out of Daniel's reach whilst their dad lifted Daniel up and threw him out of the house then locked the door but all could be heard was Joe's screaming for the rest of the night.

End Flashback

Joe gulped as he saw Daniel walk around the classroom and Joe carefully found Kevin's number on his phone so he could phone him if Daniel tried anything.

"Well, well it looks like everyone has grown up including you little Joseph remember me?" Daniel said stopping infront of Joe who gulped nodding then he pressed the call button to call Kevin.

"Ah yes and his brother Nick the screamer as well, why scream when you weren't the one about to be kissed eh?"

"Cause Joe's my brother and if you touch him you'll be sorry" Nick said but Daniel just laughed and Joe heard the phone come to life so Kevin had answered but wasn't speaking as he would know that if Joe phoned during a class something was wrong.

"Oh I'll be sorry will I little Nick okay then Joseph do you want to try that again" Daniel said but Joe shook his head standing up quickluy and backing away.

"So you're playing hard to get are you, well I can sort that out" Daniel said moving towards Joe who ducked and climbed onto the table infront of him where a couple of students were sitting still scared about Daniel's appearence.

* * *

In the common room Kevin was listening into everything that was being said in the classroom on his phone whilst Jason and Nate stood beside him.

"Get away from him" He heard Nick say then he heard someone laugh and then a loud scream and Kevin jumped up then began to race up the stairs with Jason and Nate right behind him.

Kevin reached the room and tried the door to see it was locked then he began to whack his whole body against it then soon enough Jason pushed him away and slammed himself into the door which opened and the hinghes were blown off as the door flew to the floor.

Kevin walked in behind Jason and saw Joe standing on a table whilst a guy was trying to grab him and Nick was lying on the floor not moving but Kevin had a feeling he was unconsicous.

"What the hell are you doing" Kevin yelled and the guy looked round then smirked as he saw Kevin.

"Ah you must be this Kevin person little Nick was talking about, so Joe do you think your Kevin will save you" The guy said laughing then he pushed a table out of view to make more room and Kevin knew this was to make him think it was easy as he had done karate a couple of years before so he knew everything.

"Well Kevin let me introduce myself, I'm Daniel James and I'm going to beat you" The guy who he now knew as Daniel said and Kevin smiled to himself.

Daniel lunged at him and Kevin moved quickly ending up in Daniel's original position.

"What the..." Daniel said just as Jason grabbed him from behind and held him still.

"Let go of me" Daniel yelled just as Kevin kicked him in the stomach and he fell back but Jason kept a hold of him and held him on the floor.

"No I don't think so" Jason said from the floor whilst Daniel tried to get off of him.

Kevin went over to Joe grabbing his hand and letting him down just as the Prinicpal came in.

"Jason Hale get off of this man" Prinicpal Mason yelled and Jason got up and so did Daniel who punched Jason square in the face then stopped when he saw the person in the doorway.

"Mr James, you are fired for this, off you go" The prinicpal said to Daniel who left that minute.

"Okay you're free to go and I will find a good teacher for next time" Prinicpal Mason said before leaving and Joe slumped onto Kevin smelling his colegne then he pulled himself closer to Kevin who sighed and hugged him back.

"Kevin" Joe whispered as everyone walked out including Nick who was now awake he said he'd meet him ouside the next class.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready" Joe said and Kevin pulled him away looking at him.

"Joe I can't what about school" Kevin said knowing that he wanted to wait.

"I know but I meant with protection."

"No Joe I want our first time to be special I'm sorry."

* * *

That night Joe lay in his bed awake whilst Kevin was fast asleep and he began to think about what Kevin had said earlier about wanting it to be special but without protection.

Joe punched his pillow down moving into a more comfartable position but he couldn't so he lay there for a bit more still awake until he felt Kevin wrap his arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Kevin said now awake and wooried cause Joe could always fall asleep easily.

"I was just thinking about what you said" Joe said not facing Kevin as silent tears began to slide down his face.

"Oh Joseph, I want to so badly but I want it to be special."

"No you don't, you just don't want what happened to Shane to happen to me" Joe yelled jumping up and away from Kevin who sat up switching on the light.

"Joseph I love you but not just yet" Kevin said and Joe shook his head grabbing his clothes and flinging them on then walking downstairs and outside before hurrying over to his own house and going inside to see Nick sitting watching an old film.

"Nick" Joe said his voice squeaking and Nick turned round sensing his older brother's pain.

"What happened?"

"Kevin doesn't want to have sex with me cause of what happened to Shane" Joe said and Nick stood up going over and hugging his brother.

"Don't take this the wrong way but he does have a point but what about using protection?" Nick said and Joe looked at him wondering how his brother knew so much.

"He doesn't want to use it cause he wants it to be special" Joe said and Nick gave him a small smile.

"Don't get me wrong but I can see where's he coming from and anyway you're still in school just like Shane but Shane was older than you are now, he was seventeen and in love Joe you're only sixteen and anyway Kevin wants you to be happy" Nick said and Joe nodded knowing that Nick was right.

"You're right Nick, I really should get back, Kevin's probably sick with worry" Joe said just as the door opened and Kevin ran in.

"Joe love my producer just called me and he said that he wants me to join Connect Three."

Cliffhanger. Review plz.


	5. What On Earth Is Going On?

Chapter 5

"What?" Joe said looking at Kevin who had a wide smile plastered on his face.

"My producer wants me to join Connect Three and be the new lead singer" Kevin said whilst Nick was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Wow that's great but you can't what about Nate and Jason what are they going to say about this" Joe siad and Kevin's smile fadded. He hadn't probably being thinking that far.

"You're right, which is why I told my producer I'd call him back so I'll decline the offer, Nate and Jason will go mad thinking that I'm replacing Shane and you know how Jason is" Kevin said to which Joe nodded before hugging Kevin who was taken aback.

"Kev, I'm sorry for being a child, I want the same thing as you to wait" Joe said voicing the thoughts that he knew were true.

"That's fine now let's go home babe and I'll call my people then tomorrow since it will be saturday me, you and Nick can all go out somewhere, how does that sound?" Kevin said and Joe and Nick nodded happy they would get to do something together all three of them.

* * *

Jason sat at his computer the next day, checking his email's whilst Jasmine was sleeping in her cot and Nate was asleep on the couch as he had offered to let Nate stay the night.

Coming upon an new email, Jason opened it and read the words twice before kicking the desk then screaming which woke Jasmine up who began to scream and Jason went over picking her up and rocking her gently sighing once she was back to sleep.

Placing her back down, Jason sat back down and cured Kevin under his breath.

Their producer had left an email saying they had contacted Kevin to ask him if he would consider joining Connect Three but Jason knew that there was no way in hell that that was about to happen.

Pulling at his hair, Jason heard Nate stir and he beckoned the younger boy over who looked at the email and forwned.

"No way in hell is he joining us Jason tell Matt, no way" Nate said just as Jason's phone bepped waking Jasmine up again but Nate took her this time downstairs to get something to drink whilst Jason opened his new text to see it was from Kevin.

Hey, it said. I know you probably think that I'm joining your band but I called last night and declined the offer so your fine.

Jason hit the button to call Kevin knowing he was about to get an earfull.

Jason listened to the phone ring twice before it was answered.

"Hello you have reached Kevin Jonas's phone, Joe speaking" Joe said from the other end and Jason goarned inwardly.

"Hey Joe is Kevin there?"

"No sorry he's not, he had a meeting this morning about the whole Connect Three and left early but left his phone here as he had a feeling you would call him about this" Joe answered just as Jason heard a door open in the background then he heard someone yelling.

"Joe I'm home" It was Kevin.

"I think that's him back, I'll just get him for you" Joe said then he heard shuffling as if Joe was getting up then the sound of Joe going down the stairs and greeting with Kevin before the phone was passed on.

"Hey Jason, look I sorted it out and I won't be joining the band, I know how you feel about it and how important Shane was in keeping the band together" Kevin said but Jason wasn't angry about that. It was the fact that Kevin hadn't told him.

"Thanks but why not tell me, I had to find out from a stupid email this morning" Jason said almost spiting out the words.

"Sorry but it was late and me and Joe had had a fight so it was when I was going to find him that I got the message and I knew Jasmine would be sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up" Kevin said back but Jason wasn't buying it.

"Aye right Kevin look for as long as I live, I never want to hear anything about you joining us or else I will hunt you down" Jason said before he hung up and slid the phone into his pocket before going downstairs to see Nate feeding Jasmine who had her hands in Nate's hair.

"Youch that looks sore" Jason said as Jasmine pulled on Nate's hair who squirmed.

"Not too bad but you used to do it to Shane so I see where it comes from" Nate said and Jason laughed slightly knowing Nate was going to ask him the queston.

"What happened with Kevin then?"

"He's not joining the band and aparently him and Joe had a fight last night" Jason said seeing Nate's face soften about the fight.

"Really poor Joe."

"He actually seemed fine this morning when he answered Kevin's phone."

"But Jason this could have happened then they made up" Nate said as Jason went outside but Nate knew where he was going.

Outside to smoke as per usual.

Nate sighed when he heard the doorbell ring and headed over to answer it seeing Joe standing at the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Nate said surprised at Joe's appearance.

"Kevin locked himself in his room because of what Jason said to him and he won't let me in so I had to change at Nick's house then I came straight here, where's Jason?" Joe said looking around before seeing Jasmine.

"Hey Jas, you remember me, I'm Joe, your daddy's friend" Joe said his voice turning all soft and cluddley.

"He's outside" Nate said and Joe nodded before heading around the house and Nate went back inside.

* * *

Once Joe reached Jason who was putting his cigeratte out, he grabbed Jason by his shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"What on earth did you say to Kevin that would make him lock himself in his room" Joe snapped into Jason's face but Jason didn't look scared.

"I don't know what your talking about so I think that you should let go of me" Jason said pushing Joe away but Joe kept his hold on him.

"I don't think so, you know more than your letting on but aren't telling me so out with the truth."

"Alright I told him that if there was anymore news about him joining the band then I would hunt him down. It was a joke" Jason added seeing Joe's angry face.

"You idiot, Kevin's weak about stuff like that, he hates people who hunt and say they will hunt someone down. It's just sick" Joe spat into Jason's face before letting him go.

"If only Shane was still alive, what do you think he would say about all this?" Joe said starting to walk backwards eyes still on Jason so he couldn't see behind him.

"Joe look out" Jason said seeing a car appoarching Joe who was now on the road.

"What?" Joe said just as the car hit him and he was lifted up into the air then fell onto the ground again.

"Joe" Jason screamed running over to his friend to see that Joe wasn't moving.

Jason's scream got Nate to come out, Jasmine in his hands as Jason was calling 911 to get an ambulance.

Soon the amublance came and Nate went with Joe whilst Jason went to tell Nick and Kevin what had happened.

Cliffhanger. Will Joe be okay? Plz Review.


	6. Dreams & Meeting Kevin's Friends

Chapter 6

Once Jason arrived at the houses, he went to Nick's first and banged on the door hoping Nick was awake.

The door opened and Nick stood their all dressed.

"Hey Jason, what's going on?" Nick said noticing Jason's face.

"It's Joe he came to see me then he was walking away and Nick, he got hit by a car."

"What?" Nick said coming out the door and shutting it behind him then the two headed to Kevin and Joe's and they just walked in.

"Kevin, Joe's in trouble" Nick said and they heard a I'm in here from the kitchen.

"Kevin, Joe told me you were in your room" Jason said but Kevin shook his head.

"When did he say that?" Kevin said placing two plates down on the tables.

"When he came over to see me" Jason said just as Joe entered the room still in his pjs.

"When who came to see you" Joe said yawning then smiling when he saw Nick. "Hey fro-bro."

"But you got hit by a car and Nate took you to the hospital" Jason said but the other three as he could see where confused.

"Jason wake up" Jason heard a voice from the edge of his mind and he closed his eyes before opening them again to see he was sitting in his computer chair and he had fallen asleep. It had all been a dream.

"Jase you okay" he heard Nate say and he turned round nodding to see Nate sitting feeding Jasmine who was babbling.

"Yeah did I get a e-mail saying that Kevin was sussposed to join our band" Jason said and Nate nodded.

"Yeah then you feel asleep after I read it."

Jason shook his head, Joe was still safe and he wasn't angry at Kevin none of it had happened.

"Woah weird" Jason said before standing up and heading to the shower.

* * *

Joe awoke that morning to Kevin's arms around his middle and he had his arms around Kevin's chest where Kevin would cross them if angry and trying to talk to someone who wouldn't listen.

Breathing out a sigh of relief that he had made it up with Kevin, Joe reached over and brushed some of Kevin's hair out of his face and he awoke.

"Morning" Kevin said smiling before kissing him and Joe smiled into the kiss before they parted and Kevin looked at his clock.

"It's half nine, will Nick be awake by now?" Kevin said and Joe nodded knowing Nick always got up an hour earlier than he was supposed to.

"Okay let's get ready then."

At about ten, Joe and Kevin left the house to see Nick standing outside it leaning against the mail box.

"Hey" Nick said once the two reached him then they got into Kevin's car heading for the local cafe where musicans could play. He wanted Joe and Nick to try singing as they were good in music as he heard from their teachers before Joe had dropped it.

Stopping outside, Kevin parked his car then they all got out and Kevin locked it behind him then they went inside

Once inside the three chose a table near where people were singing then they chose to order the main breakfast and Kevin went up to tell the main chef as he and Kevin had went to school together and since he'd been in here before he became famous and after as well, he remembered him.

"Hey Barron" Kevin said and the guy who's name was Barron looked up flipping a towel over his shoulder.

"Lord behold it's the famous Kevin Smith" Barron said laughing as it was a personal joke they shared.

"Actually it's Jonas now" Kevin said showing Barron the ring.

"Woah you got rid of the one ring you swore you'd never take off" Barron said and Kevin nodded.

"Yep not until I met Mr Right" Kevin said looking over at Joe was looking through a book he remembered as being the songs that could be sang here book or you could do your own song.

"So what will it be?" Barron said breaking Kevin out of his trance.

"Uh three main breakfasts please" Kevin said and Barron nodded then Kevin went back to the table.

Sitting down he smiled as Joe smiled at him from acorss the table whilst Nick sat watching people perform.

Soon a girl with blonde hair got onto the small stage and began to sing and Kevin recognised her.

It was his old middle school friend Tess Tyler who had become famous the year they were supposed to go to high school.

"Tess" Kevin said once Tess finished and Tess looked straight at him then smiled recognising him and ran to him.

"Kevin" Tess said hugging him tightly as she had probably missed her old friend.

"Hey I haven't heard anything from you in ages" Kevin said and Tess shrugged. She could have good and bad days with her record label.

"Another debate about what I should sing, what about you?"

"Well I was on the Connect Three tour a couple of months ago and I've started manging some people but still recording my own stuff" Kevin said and Tess nodded then she spotted Joe and Nick.

"Who's this?" Tess said smiling at the two who half smiled back.

"Well this is my husband Joe" Kevin said putting his arm on Joe's shoulder who blushed "and his brother Nick."

Tess said hi to the two before looking at Kevin

"I knew someone would steal your heart one day, I just didn't think it'd be someone so sweet" Tess said smiling again and Joe blushed a little deeper.

"Yeah anyway it was nice catching up with you" Kevin said and Tess nodded as well.

"It was yeah, I'll see you again" Tess said before hugging Kevin again and walking away so he sat back down.

"You know a lot of people here" Joe said his face beginning to turn back to it's natural colour.

"Yeah I used to perform here before and after I was famous every day" Kevin said just as Barron brought over their food and smiled at all of them before leaving again.

"So do you know everyone?" Nick said and Kevin nodded before telling them who everyone was.

"The guy who brought us our food is Barron James the most amazing chef in this area, the guy working on the drinks machine is his brother Sander, the girl I was talking to was Tess Tyler, erm oh yeah the girl at the cash register is Caitlyn Geller. The girl doing people's orders is Mitchie Torres and the person on stage now is Margert Du Pree."

"Woah that is a lot" Joe said digging into his breakfast whilst Nick and Kevin done the same just as the guy who Kevin had pointed out as Sander came over.

"Kevy Way Heavy" Sander said slapping Kevin on the back and Kevin smiled looking up at him.

"Hey Sand, you got the machine yet?"

"No man, every month it's the same you remember?" Sander said and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah I also remember I fixed it every time" Kevin said before grabbing the wrench from Sander's hand and going over to the machine.

Once Kevin had left, Joe looked at Nick.

"Nick I know this may sound crazy but I want to go up their onto that stage and just sing a song just sing any song at all. Just to have people clap for me" Joe said but Nick shook his head.

"Joe I don't think it's crazy, you should after your breakfast chose a song."

Nick pulled the book just as they heard Kevin yell yes that he'd fixed the machine.

"Erm I'll do Play My Music by Connect Three" Joe said and Nick nodded before putting the book away just as Kevin came back with three drinks.

"Here Joe I got you orange fizz it's lovely and Nick I got you grape cause I know you love it" Kevin said placing them down before going back to his breakfast.

Once finished Joe sat back for a minute before go up to the stage to take a quick look.

"Okay I just go up" Joe said reading the instructions then he got on and told the guy what he was singing just as Kevin and Nick turned to him and he smiled then began to sing.

Once finished, Joe heard people clapping around him including Kevin and Nick but Kevin was clapping the hardest.

Smiling Joe sat back down and Kevin grabbed his hand.

"How do you feel now that you done that?" Kevin said and Joe nodded a bit saying he enjoyed it.

"Well I felt the same after my first time here, I had just written a song. I'd sit over at that counter with Barron everyday and write some more of it then the day I finished, Barron told me to sing it for them so I did just that and I never regeted it" Kevin said and Joe smiled.

"Erm excuse me, could I have your autohraph" A tall girl with brown hair said and Kevin smiled standing up and singing the girls bit of paper.

"Mitchie you don't have to be scared, told you for years even when me, Shane and Jason were in here" Kevin said smiling and the girl called Mitchie smiled back.

"Thanks Kevin, do you want anything else?"

"Er just the usual roll, Joe Nick?" Kevin said and Joe and Nick both ordered some toast then the girl walked away.

"Kevin does everything treat you the same as if your a god?" Joe said but Kevin shook his head.

"No not everyone" Kevin said sitting back down and looking over at some guys who were smirking.

"Well don't let them get to you" Joe said before reaching over and kissing Kevin but the guys saw this and walked over.

"Oh looks it's Kevin Smith Loser" one of the guys said and Kevin ignored them.

"What's wrong punk? You chicken" The other guy said before beginning to make chicken noises but Kevin still ignored them.

"Oi punk, we're talking to you" The first guy said shoving Kevin whilst Joe looked at him as if to say do something but Kevin ignored it.

"Alright, bitch you deaf, you need a hearing aid just like you're dear sweet mamma cause that's what you are you mamma's boy didn't you always hang about with the gay two Shane and Jason" The second guy said then the next seocnd the guy was on the floor and Kevin was punching into him everywhere he could get and kicking him as well.

"Oi get off my pal bitch" The first guy said pulling Kevin up who swung round getting a good punch into the other guys nose and he heard it crack.

"You broke my nose" The guy said wiping at it whilst Kevin swung an arm around getting the second guy who flew backwards onto the stage.

"Just be glad you're not him Brown or else" Kevin said keeping his breathing even but Joe could tell he was really angry.

"You're not worth it, Matt come on" The guy called Brown said going over to Matt and the two started to walk out then Brown turned back round and punched Kevin right in the face causing him to hold his nose whilst Barron came out from out back with a hot frying pan in his hand.

"Get the hell out of here" He shouted to the guys reterating steps before going over to Kevin.

"You alright man?" Barron said whilst Joe stroked his head and kissed Kevin's nose which was red but not broken.

Kevin nodded letting go of his nose and Barron nodded before going to get an ice pack and gave it to Joe who put it on Kevin's nose.

"Shush Kev" Joe said as the cold ice hit him and he groaned at the prickly feeling.

"Should be alright soon" Barron said just as Joe saw Jason and Nate enter the cafe and go to the counter order then walk over to a table beside Joe, Nick and Kevin's.

"You'll be alright" Joe whispered just as Jason looked up and saw them.

"What the hell did Brown do this time?" Jason said going over to the three.

"He got me in the nose after I got him" Kevin said and Joe took the ice pack away feeling the swelling going down.

"I told you man don't fight fire with fire you only get burned."

"I know but he made fun of you and Shane, he wasn't getting away with that."

"I know just be carefull" Jason said before sitting back down across from Nate whilst Joe hugged Kevin who took a drink of his juice then hugged Joe back.

"I love you" Joe whispered just as there other food was brought over and they began to eat.

"I know Joe, I know, I love you too but Brown and Matt are evil. They were actually the real reason my mom and dad died."

"What?" Both boys yelled.

This story hadn't been told to them before.

Review. How will Joe and Nick take this story? Read to find out.


	7. Real Answers & The Return Of Shane

Chapter 7

"Kevin what are you talking you told us that your mom and dad died in a car crash when you were younger" Joe said and Kevin nodded saying this had happened.

"And they wouldn't have been in the car crash if Brown and Matt hadn't been drinking and walked into the road, my dad swerved and hit a tree. This was on his way to see my mom who was looking after me at the time then when he didn't come home, mom went out in her car to look for them herself and she couldn't always hear very well so she stopped and Matt stabbed her" Kevin said looking at the table then he looked back up at Joe and Nick who had there mouths agape.

"So that's why you reacted the way you did when that Brown guy mentioned your mom but what about Jason and Shane. Why them as well?" Joe said not really getting it.

"Well Shane and Jason have always felt like friends although it hasn't really been mentioned before now but we do try our best and since Shane is gone, I just felt that it was the right thing to do."

Joe and Nick nodded just as a guy walked into the cafe with sunglasses on and a hat on but the weird thing was that he had a scraf wrapped around him although it was quite warm out.

"Does that guy look kind of sucspicous to you?" Joe said pointing the guy out and Nick nodded knowing what Joe meant just as the guy turned and saw them before hurrying over.

"Kevin" the guy said once he reached them. "Please help me" He said and Kevin reached out a hand and they saw a ring a lot like the one that Jason wore on the guy's left ring finger.

"Joseph, Nicholas, please help me" The guy said taking the scraf away from his face and they saw the filimar face of the one and only...

"Shane?" Joe whispered wondering what on earth the apparent dead man was doing here very much alive.

"Joe thank god you recongise me" Shane said taking off his glasses and Joe and Nick saw they were the same colour as Shane's but with a lot more life in them than what they had seen when he had died.

"Shane I thought you were dead" Nick said just as Kevin moved over allowing Shane to sit down next to them.

"Nicholas I was tired I didn't die, I'd just had a kid for god's sake. What about Jason?" Shane said and Joe pointed to where Jason was sitting looking up at them every few seconds and his gaze lingering on Shane for a minute before looking at the rest of them again.

* * *

"Jason what's up with you?" Nate said watching as Jason watched the stranger talk to Joe, Nick and Kevin as if he knew them then the guy took off his hat and Nate knew why the others knew him.

It was Shane Gray, in the flesh.

"Nate" Jason whispered pointing at Shane and smiling "Nate he's alive, Shane's alive" Jason said just as Shane turned round and his eyes caught with Jason who blushed, a non Jason thing before looking at Shane and smiling then getting up and walking over to him and Nate followed.

"Shane?" Jason said once he reached Shane who had grown a lot in the last wee while.

His hair was longer and lot shabbier as if it hadn't been cut which it probably hadn't and his clothes were hanging off him as he most probably hadn't eaten cause of so many people thinking he was dead.

"Jason it's so good to see you" Shane said standing up and hugging Jason who hugged back smiling into Shane missing the way he could fit easily into him.

"Shane how did you, when did you?"

"I never died. The doctors said it cause I was tired but I never died. I know I wasn't moving but I'd just had a kid" Shane said sitting back down and Jason saw that Shane's wedding ring was still on his finger and intact.

"But what about, oh yeah there wasn't any funeral" Jason said and Shane nodded. That was the reason why.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive. I spent all this time thinking you were dead and now..." Jason started to say but Shane shushed him and looked around him before saying.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but my parents didn't think it was a great idea for me and Jason to be together. They didn't ever like us being together and with the baby they didn't like it either so wanted me to be away from Jason" Shane said and the rest nodded undestanding.

"So what are you going to do then?" Joe said and Shane shrugged not really knowing what to do.

"I know one thing, you're moving back in with me, I've still got your stuff which explains the baggy clothes of you dad's" Jason said and Shane nodded saying he would go back with Jason then they left the cafe.

Once back at the house, Shane walked in to see that the walls that used to be blue were now white and there was Jason's school bag sitting in one corner.

"Jase I've missed here, I'm sorry but my mom and dad" Shane said and Jason told him to shush saying it wasn't his fault whilst Nate went upstairs and Joe, Kevin and Nick had left to go back to their own houses.

"Jason what about the baby, our baby" Shane said just as Nate came back down with Jasmine awake in his arms and he give her to Jason who held her and started talking to her.

"Hey Jas did you enjoy staying with the baby-sitter well your other daddy you know Shane well he's alive and he wants to see you my angel" Jason said before handing her over to Shane who gasped at how much she looked like him and Jason.

She had Jason's eyes and Jason's curved jawline whilst she had his colour of hair and his thin figure but she also his hands and Jason's legs.

"She's beautful" Shane said nearly crying as he relazied what he had missed cause of his mom and dad keeping him in the dark "What's her name?"

"Jasmine" Jason said smiling and Shane smiled too happy to be back home with the people he loved.

Review. wow Shane's back. Bet you didn't see that one coming. stay tuned.


	8. I Want Someone To Love Me For Who I Am

Chapter 8

Later on that night, Shane and Jason lay awake on Jason's double bed talking about everything they had missed.

"Really that guy tried to attack Joe and Kevin couldn't get the door open so you had to do it?" Shane said smiling at the thought of the husband that he had missed not seeing, slamming himself into a door and it breaking.

"Yep and then after that Joe said he wanted to have sex with Kevin who said no and they had a falling out then Joe went over to Nick and the two talked then Kevin said he had been asked to join Connect Three but he said no and I'm glad he did" Jason said running a hand through Shane's hair making him smile and close his eyes.

"Yeah but Jase people thought I was dead for so long so how will they feel when they find out I'm alive?" Shane said opening his eyes again but Jason shook his head saying they would get through this no matter what.

The next day, Jason and Nate and Shane stood waiting inside the school building for Joe, Kevin and Nick just as the prinicpal walked past spotted Jason and Nate and walked over.

"Ah Jason, Nate how are things today?" Prinicpal Mason said before seeing Shane there and he jumped back.

"Oh god, Shane Gray is that you?" Shane nodded and the prinicpal smiled hugging Shane who gave him a half hug back.

"I thought you had died but when the news came out in the paper yesterday that you were spotted with your friends and I saw it was you, I was so happy."

The prinicpal smiled walking away just as Kevin, Nick and Joe walked up towards them.

"Woah" Shane said thinking about how people didn't seem to mind that he had been dead.

"Yep Shane no-one cares, they just know that you are alive and that's all that matters. Heck I think even Kevin knew you weren't dead cause of how he acted" Jason said just as Kevin and Joe sat down at the table followed by Nick.

"True" Shane said just as the bell rang for the start of classes and Joe and Nick left but not before Joe and Kevin kissed each other goodbye then they left.

Once gone, Shane looked at Kevin.

"Kevin how did you know that I wasn't just some freko coming to sit with you cause I had no friends?"

"Cause only Shane Gray says my name and after help me, remember when Brown tried to attack you, What you said to make him stop. Kevin please help me."

Shane nodded remembering this and as he looked around he realized how much he had missed not being at school because of his parents not letting him near any places that Jason would be near. That was until he had ran away cause he couldn't take it anymore but he knew that his mom and dad wouldn't come to look for him now. He was sure of that.

* * *

In there Biology class, Joe and Nick were currently doing an experiment on lactic accid production and were talking at the same time.

"How amazing is it that Shane's alive, I mean so many people thought for so long that he was dead and now we find out that the truth is he never was" Nick said and Joe nodded keeping an eye on the test tubes.

"Yeah Nick anyway did you see how happy Jason was when he saw that it was Shane yesterday, I thought he was seriously going to start crying" Joe said thinking about the odd way that Jason had been acting.

"You were the same when you found out Kevin was still alive" Nick reminded him and Joe nodded saying he remembered.

"I know but Jason's not really one to let his true emotions out and he only really told Kevin about everything but now he has Shane back again. I wonder if Connect Three will bring out any new songs. It would be so cool if they did. Like a reunion" Joe said just as the bell rang and the teacher told them to place their stuff in the water bath then they would continue with it tomorrow.

As Joe and Nick walked out the classroom and towards, Music for Nick and Drama for Joe, they thought about how different it would be now to have Shane back so making it a full group again.

As Joe neared the drama class, he said goodbye to Nick before heading into the class and seeing some other guys who were all older than him and amongst them were Shane and Kevin who were sitting talking and laughing.

Joe sat down in a seat near the end of the circle and Kevin looked up smiling at him before the teacher came in and class began.

"Hello all, my name is Miss Torres and today we are going to start off our class by having everyone introduce themselfes but a bit like this" The teacher said before going into the circle and saying "I'm cluddy Connie, okay next?"

Joe looked around to see that he was next so he stood up and said "Hi I'm Jumping Joe." Then he sat back down again.

It kept on going on with everyone else introducing themselfs then it came to Shane who said "Hey I'm Super Shane."

The class laughed and Joe couldn't help but notice that it was true. Shane was super good at pretending to be dead all this time.

It went on to Kevin who said "And I'm Keen Kevin."

Then he sat back down and Miss Torres started to speak again.

"Okay now that's done, I'm going to put you in groups of four and I want you to come up with a five minute scene about starting a new school and just improv it. Okay" Miss Torres said before starting to call out the groups.

"Right, First group Shane Gray, Nicole Anderson, Luke Mitchel and Amy Duncan."

The first group got together then the teacher made a second group before there was just four people remaning.

Himself, Kevin, a guy called Zac and a girl who Joe could remember as being called Haylie.

The four of them got into a group as Zac and Haylie sat across from them.

"Okay so what sort of new school experience should we do?" Zac said and Joe began to think about all the different things that would happen at a new school.

"Well there's the bullies picking on the new kid because he or she is different" Joe said putting forward an idea and Zac nodded saying he would keep that in mind.

"Making new friends in classes" Kevin said which got another nod from Zac who brought up going into freshman year of high school from junior high then Haylie said moving from a old building to a new one.

They thought for a few seconds before deciding on Joe's idea then they gave parts out before the teacher that time was up and they went first as they were the last group to be put together.

Joe, Kevin, Zac and Haylie went up to the bit of the floor where the stage was before they started to act.

Joe was walking along the hallway of his new school when Kevin and Zac came up to him and pushed him back.

"Oi watch it frehsmen" Zac said forwning and Joe looked back at him trying to be tough.

"Yeah watch where you're going" Kevin said before the two moved off laughing and Joe walked along a bit more just as Haylie bumped past him.

"Excuse me but are you blind new kid, no-one bangs into me."

"Actually you banged into me" Joe said just as Kevin and Zac walked back on.

"Haylie is this boy bothering you" Kevin said and Haylie nodded then Kevin and Zac dragged Joe off before they called for end scene.

"Well done, Joe you did a fine job even for a newcomer" Miss Torres said just as the bell rang and they were free to go once again.

Once lunch time finally came, Joe, Nick, Jason, Kevin, Nate and Shane were all sitting at the one table talking and laughing with one another as if Shane hadn't died apparently.

Joe and Kevin had finally gotten over keeping their realtionship a secret and just like Jason and Shane they had their hands propped up on top of the table as they eat and talked about things.

"So Joe how are you liking being a Sophmore?" Shane said just as Joe looked up from the english book he was reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare.

"Good a lot more work but good all the same, how about you being a Senior?"

"It's a lot different, it just felt like yesterday I was a Freshmen and now I'm in my last year of school ever. It's unreal but at least I can spend my final year with my buds" Shane said making the others laugh but in a way that meant that they were all glad as well.

"So what are you going to do about the band?" Kevin said a lyric book open infront of him as he wrote something which Joe couldn't make out.

"Well no-one knew that Shane was dead cause we never went to meetings cause of Jason having Jasmine but now my mom said that she wouldn't mind looking after Jasmine for a while so we can get back in the studio and start recording a few more songs. You know I've already started writing some new songs" Nate said and Shane groaned as if not happy about this.

"Nate already, it's been 3 months that I've been apparently dead and you started writing?"

"Yeah well I thought we could use some of your vocals from old songs and put them on new ones but because you're actually here now, we can lay down the demos and send it out to the manager, see what he thinks then get the first single out and record some more of the album so it should be ready but halfway through the year" Nate said and Jason and Shane nodded but Joe didn't get what everything was all about as he had never been in a recording booth before.

"Hey Joe do you want to be involved on a new song by either us or Kevin cause our managers are always saying that they could use something new and different?" Shane said and Joe nodded then he asked Nick the same question who nodded too saying that he wanted to be involved in both so Jason phoned the manager then once that was done Kevin finished writing the song and Joe got to look at it.

From what he could see it was a song about loving someone just the way they are and not being afraid to show it then over the side was the words, Joe and Kevin's song scribbled in Kevin's handwriting.

"I'd love to do this song with you" Joe said knowing why Kevin had put thosse words there and Kevin smiled hugging him whilst Joe looked over the words again and he could hear the tune in his head as if it was being played on a guitar so he hummed quietly along to himself glad that something good had come from all this.

Review.


	9. Weekends Are Great, When You're Leaving

Chapter 9

Friday finally arrived and everything was back to normal and now Joe was in drama class and was getting ready to do a scene with Shane who was to play his dad talking to his son about realtionships.

"Okay son, I know that you like this boy and everything but remeber your mother will be upset cause she won't have any grand-childern but she will come around, don't worry I'll get her to come round and see that she can love you as you are."

"Thanks dad" Joe said as his character then they moved on in different groups to do different things then the bell rang for the end of the peroid and also the end of the day.

"Thank god" Joe said to himself once him, Kevin and Shane were away from the classroom and in the hallway.

"Yep, a whole weekend, I get to spend with Jason and Jasmine, you know she looks a lot like me and Jase but more like Jason I would say. What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"We're going up to the recording studio so I can work on my album with Joe so we won't be back till tuesday cause of where it is now."

"I thought it was just ten minutes away from you?" Shane said stopping and leaning on one of the tables waiting for Jason and Nate.

"Not any more, now it's two hours away so we have to drive down with my guitars and everything then we stay there till tuesday or maybe wedensday, depends on how long it takes, you know?"

"Yeah" Shane said just as Jason came out of the pe department followed by Nate who had sweat dripping down him and Nick came out of music.

"Joe" Nick said running over to him. "Joe there were playing the song you sang on the radio in music, we were listening to the radio and it said and now we have a song sent in by unkown, it's Play My Music sang at a cafe by Joe Jonas. Wow."

"Okay Nick calm down" Joe said hoping Nick wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Sorry Joe but inmage you being on the radio like that and you were really good. So when do you go to the recording studio?"

"Me and Kevin leave tonight and we won't be back till at least tuesday or wedensday so it'll be a long weekend and our teachers know all about it so you don't have to worry about it" Joe said back as Nick smiled glad that that was off his chest.

"Did I just hear that you're recording a album with Kevin?" Jason said walking over and Joe nodded which made Jason smiled, another non Jason which had been happening ever since Shane had came back from being apparently dead.

"Good luck guys but if you're with Kevin's manager Joe you don't need to worry, he'll make you sound great and you've got Kevin."

Joe smiled at Nate's word knowing that nothing could be any greater than this but he was going to be wrong. Very, Very wrong.

Review


	10. Recordings & Kevin's Being Weird

Chapter 10

Once they were on the road, Joe lay his head against the seat listening to the cd that was currently playing in Kevin's car and watching the buildings fly past him but mostly thinking about the trip that he had infront of him.

Halfway through the trip Joe heard a familiar voice playing through the speakers so he picked the cd case up and turned it over looking at track 12 to see it read:

Track 12 - Kevin Smith - I Left My Heart...

"Kevin?" Joe said sitting up from his current position to look at Kevin who had his eyes fixed on the road straight ahead.

"Yeah?" Kevin said not looking away from the road and Joe cleared his thoart before speaking.

"You're amazing" He said making Kevin smile and turn up the volume on the stero.

The rest of the trip was spent with Kevin and Joe both listening to the cd before soon enough Kevin stopped the car outside a large building that was white with the letters SJNK Records on the front in large cut out letters.

"Kevin?" Joe said as the two of them got out the car. "What does SJNK stand for?"

"Shane, Jason, Nate and Kevin" Kevin said walking forward as he locked his car behind him and Joe hurried after him grabbing onto Kevin's hand quite scared of where abouts he was.

"Joe don't worry you went up on a stage infront of a lot of people and this is just the same except the only people here are the record producer and the photographer" Kevin said pulling out a key and unlocking the door then letting Joe go in first who let go of Kevin's hand for a second before grabbing it again as soon as Kevin was in the building.

"I'm not wooried, just it's a big place and you've been here before and this is all new to me" Joe said just as they reached the recording room and went inside where a man with short black hair and another man with brown fadded hair were both looking over a large machine that Joe didn't know what it was as he had never seen it before.

The two men turned round when the door closed behind Kevin and they smiled at him.

"Kevin, welcome back" One of the men - the one with the black hair - said standing up and shaking hands with Kevin whilst Joe let go of him looking around the room at the awards that were up for artists cds but his faviourte one was Kevin's How Do I Live album as that had been the album he had bought after he started dating Kevin.

"And you must be Joe" the guy said shaking his hand as well. "My name is Howard and I'm the person who makes you and Kevin sound so good and this" Howard said pointing to the brown haired guy "Is Dylan."

Joe said hi to both of the guys before Howard told them to go in and get ready to go over a couple of the songs and Joe nodded following Kevin into the small room.

Once inside he placed his school bag beside Kevin's before going to the mic that hang above him with two headphones and he grabbed one placing them on his head whilst Kevin done the same before he heard Howard's voice.

"Okay guys we'll go over Who I Am first then record and move on" He said before the music started to play and the practised a couple of times getting the vocals right before they finally went for it.

(Kevin)  
"I want someone to love me for who I am,  
I want someone to need me, is that so bad?"

(Joe)  
"I want to break off the madness  
but it's all I have."

(Both)  
"I want someone to love me, for who I am.  
Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore.  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone."

(Kevin)  
"I'm lossing my breath, lossing my right to wrong.  
I'm frightened to death, frightened that I won't be strong."

(Both)  
"I want someone to love me for who I am.  
I want someone to need me, is that so bad?  
I want to break off the madness but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me, for who I am."

(Joe)  
"I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again  
I want someone to love me for who I am  
I want someone to need me, is that so bad?  
I want to break off the madness but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me, for who I am."

(Both)  
"Are you gonna love me, yeah, yeah  
for who I am.  
I want someone to love me for who I am  
I want someone to need me is that so bad?  
I want to break off the madness but it's all I have.  
I want someone to love me, for who I am  
Yeah,  
Who I am."

The two finished and Howard clapped saying that they had done well even for it being Joe's first time ever.

A couple more songs were recorded by just Kevin himself before Howard said they were free to go and that tomorrow they would be working on some other songs and when one wasn't recording, the other would be getting their picture taken.

Once at the hotel that they were staying at, Kevin went and got the keys then came back and the two went up to the room and Joe fell onto the double bed tired at having to do all that singing in one day but Kevin was alright but Kevin had recorded many times before.

"Don't worry Joe, you go to bed, I'll be there in a minute" Kevin said and Joe wondered what Kevin was hiding but didn't want to pry so he got dressed for bed and lay for a couple of minutes just as Kevin came out of the bathroom with his pj t-shirt on and his shorts as well but Joe didn't know why Kevin thought he had to get changed in private.

Joe leaned onto the pillow as Kevin got in then wrapped his arms around Kevin's warm waist as soon as Kevin was lying comfortably.

"Night love" Kevin said and Joe whispered night back before sleep over took him and he fell into a deep slumber.

Review.


	11. Welcome Home To Death

Chapter 11

The next day, Joe awoke to the sun shinning in through the window but Kevin was in the shower as he could hear the water running and also hear Kevin singing.

Silently, Joe got up and started to get dressed just as the water turned off and Kevin stepped out a few minutes later dressed in a black t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Morning" Kevin said walking over and kissing Joe lightly on the lips but before he could move away, Joe pulled him closer missing Kevin's taste first thing in the morning before he brushed his teeth.

"Morning" Joe said back laughing at Kevin's face as he started to blush.

"Okay busy day ahead of us Joe, first Howard needs us to start at nine and it's eight so we'll be alright for that but then after that well you'll just have to wait and see" Kevin said going to dry his hair so it would curl instead of looking like Jason's straight hair which Joe didn't like as much.

"Okay" He said back just as his phone rang and he answered it seeing it was Nick.

"Hey fro-bro" Joe said smiling as he heard Nick's laugh.

"Hey so how was the recording then?"

"Scary at first as I didn't know what to do but it was fun after that, we sang the song that Kevin wrote for me and him."

"Oh cool, Nate asked me to hang out with him, Shane and Jason today so we're going to this local music shop that Shane knows about" Nick said and Joe smiled thinking about how much Shane loved music.

"Cool Nick, I gotta go I start at nine" Joe said back before hanging up to see that Kevin's hair was now curly so Joe flung on his jeans and the two headed out to the recording studio.

The days passed by until it was Tuesday and they were currently on the way home from their trip and Kevin had put the finished cd into the cd player so they could listen to it.

Currently on was Kevin's song, Burnin' Up and Joe could hear himself in the background doing some of the other vocals.

They finally made it back to their own house and Joe got straight out and grabbed his bags before waiting for Kevin and the two headed up the stairs before going into the house which looked exactly the same as they had left it before but there was one thing that was different, the house looked as if someone had turned it upside down or something.

"What the fucking hell happened in here?" Kevin said dropping his bag and going to check the rest of the house out whilst Joe checked downstairs seeing that there was a large crack in the kitchen window and the back door leading to the garden had been kicked in.

"Joe" Kevin's voice yelled from upstairs and Joe ran up to his and Kevin's room to see that the covers were ripped and lying all over the bed whilst the pillows were fluffless.

"Joe look here" Kevin said handing him a note before he sat on the edge of the bed and Joe read the note:

Dear Kevin,

I know where you live and if you think you're getting away with it again, you're not, you may have had Jason and Nate to help you last time but this time I won't be so careless as to start a fight in somewhere public like that.

See you gayroid.

"Kevin who was it that wrote the letter" Joe said looking up to see that Kevin had his head in his hands.

"It was Brown, he's back and he wants to kill me."

Review


	12. Plans & Jason & Kevin Go Missing

Chapter 12

"What?" Joe yelled and Kevin repeated what he had said whilst Joe shook his head, no. Brown was not going to harm his husband, not if he had anything to do with it.

"Kevin I won't let Brown anywhere near you and I'll make sure that Jason knows and Shane and Nate and everyone that we know that will help us" Joe said whilt Kevin shook his head this time.

"We can't, Brown said he wants to get me himself so I'll let him which means you're not allowed there either" Kevin said and Joe started to protest but was stopped by Kevin.

"No, it's just too dangerous."

The next day, Joe awoke from sleeping on the couch as they couldn't sleep in their bed because of the mess to see that Kevin's car keys were gone and so was gone.

Goarning, Joe leaned over to see it was eight o'clock and school started soon so he phoned Shane.

"Hello" Shane said after the first two rings.

"Hi Shane, it's Joe, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school, Kevin's already left."

"Eh sure, Jason's just passing by that street anyway, babe pull over here, we're here" Shane said before hanging up and Joe changed his jeans and t-shirt before heading outside to see the car parked where Shane said it was and Jason was on his phone when Joe got into the car.

"Why did Kevin leave early?" Shane said as soon as Joe was strapped in.

"I'll tell you why, it's Brown he's back and he wants to kill Kevin cause of last time" Jason said coming off his phone.

"I wasn't allowed to tell, Kevin promised me not too" Joe said at Shane's face.

"It's alright, we just have to go to school and hope that it all gets sorted out" Shane said but Joe shook his head.

"No, Brown said he was going to get Kevin somewhere that wasn't near public eye."

Once Joe was finished speaking, Jason floored it and the car went speeding along the road coming to a sudden stop outside the school.

"Joe, Shane go inside, I need to do something" Jason said and once the two guys were out the car, he sped away again making Shane and Joe look at each other as if too say, now what?

* * *

Once Jason come to his destenation which was outside Brown's house, he jumped out locking his car behind him and went up slamming on the door.

Matt, Brown's friend opened the door and when he saw Jason, he cowered slightly.

"Where's Kevin?" He said and Matt stood his ground.

"I'm not allowed to tell."

"Tell me please" Jason said trying to keep his anger level down but Matt could be annoying.

"No."

"That's it" Jason said pinning Matt against the wall "I'll only ask you once more, where the fuck is Kevin?"

"Upstairs" Matt said shaking and Jason let him go hurrying upstairs and heading into the room that Brown used for everyone but once inside he saw it was empty.

"Sorry Jason but Brown said he couldn't have anyone interfere" Matt said and the next second the door was closed and locked behind him before Jason could move to stop it.

"Matt open this door now" He yelled slamming against the door but there was no answer so Jason kicked the door hard cursing when he felt the pain from it.

"I'm so sorry" Matt said and the next thing Jason knew he felt something hit his head before he passed out.

Review.


	13. We're Back Now We Need To Move It

Chapter 13

In school, Joe had just told Shane, Nick and Nate everything that had happened ever since they had got home and now the three were sitting at lunch time wondering where Jason and Kevin were.

"Jason looked like he knew where to go but it's been ages and he's still not back and he's not answering his cell, I've been trying it since this morning" Shane said wooried about his bandmate and husband.

"I know the feeling when Kevin wasn't there when I woke up, I was scared but hopefully there okay" Joe said back picking at his food as he was too nervous to eat.

All of a sudden alarms started to go of around the school and the four guys stared at each other before heading outside where people were starting to line up to see that others were coming out of there houses as all of the alarms had been set off everywhere, it seemed.

"Okay guys and girls it was a fake alarm but we have some news, just a matter of seconds ago, one of our neighbour's Brown Cessairo's house went up in flames but it seems that there was two people in this house who are currently unnamed, okay that's all."

"Do you think..." Nate started to say but the others told him to shut up.

"I hope not" Shane said as they were let back in and the three guys walked to the cantean and sat down at the table to see that there was a newspaper article on eveyone's table and from close inspection, Joe could see that all of them were the same, it was about the fire at Brown's house.

It read...

Horrific Fire Leaves Two Trapped.

A horrific fire at 2120 sunnyview drive ended badly as stuck inside were two guys who can't be named yet but all can be said is that there has been no movement from inside the house so it could be seen that the two are infact dead.

"No" Shane said looking up from the article and placing his head on the table.

"No if that's Jason and Kevin, no."

"Shane don't worry, it'll be fine" Nick said trying to calm him down but he was wooried too for he didn't want Joe to go into a depression again if it was Kevin that was in the house with Jason.

"I know Nick but I need Jason, I couldn't see him for ages and I can't losse him, not now" Shane said back lifting his head from the table just as two figures walked into the canteen and the boys stood up whilst others in the canteen looked in wondering what was going on just as the two figures reached them and they saw who they were.

"Jason, Kevin" Shane and Joe both said together going to hug the guys that they loved.

"Yeah it's us" Kevin said once Joe let him go.

"And we need to get out of here" Jason said after Shane let go of him but they both had straight looks on their faces which meant that they weren't kidding on.

Review. what will happen?


	14. I'm Going To Enjoy Killing You

Chapter 14

"What do you mean we need to get out of here?" Nate said right away whilst the everyone else stood up not wanting to know why.

"Cause the school is set to explode soon enough, fucks sake Nate" Jason said before diseapering and Joe grabbed Kevin's hand to see that he smiled telling him he would explain once they got outside.

"Jesus christ is he annoying" Nate snapped back to himself before following, Joe, Kevin, Nick and Shane outside where Jason was waiting then once they were outside, the six of them headed towards the basketball courts before a second later, the school was on fire and everyone jumped back scared.

"What's going on?" Joe said clinging onto Kevin's arm.

"It's Brown's way of saying to give up and let him do what he wants or else he'll continue to harm things that we either know or love" Kevin said back just as the windows smashed due to the fire and everyone screamed whilst others were only just making it outside and were covered in soot from the fire inside.

"Shane look after the others, me and Kevin will go and try to go after them" Jason said but before he could move, Shane grabbed him pulling him in and kissing him as if he wasn't going to let him go ever and Joe hugged and kissed Kevin before they left and the others watched until they couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

Once Jason and Kevin reached the front of the school where Brown was standing with Matt by his side they stopped and shouted for the guys to stop as they were hurting poor inncoent people.

"Oh really Kevin, you didn't mind when you were younger and your mom and dad had just died then I met you" Brown said a sneer on his face whilst Jason stood ready to pounce like a lion about to kill it's prey.

"I never liked what you did to me and I'll never forgive you" Kevin said before leaping at Brown and the two began to tumble and roll punching each other whilst all Jason had to do was trip Matt up and he was out-cold.

Soon enough the fight stopped but Brown was lying above Kevin his hands on Kevin's chest ready as if to tear his shirt off with one motion.

"Brown no" Kevin screamed as Brown punched him in the face but after only two punches Brown was blasted off Kevin as Jason plunged himself into Brown knocking him off and Kevin stood wiping the grass stains from him whilst Jason and Brown circled each other like two wolves ready to attack.

Jason went for Brown first catching him off guard but Brown got back and sent Jason flying back towards the grass, turning his attention back onto Kevin with a look in his eyes that read your mine and I'm going to enjoy killing you.

Kevin gulped stepping forward ready to meet his doom knowing that this was really the only way that everyone else could live in peace.

Cliffhanger.

Review PLZ.


	15. The Fight Begins Now Where's The Hole

Chapter 15

Currently, Joe and the others were still standing around waiting to see either Jason or Kevin come back and tell them it was okay but they couldn't hear anything at all.

"Do you think, he'll be okay?" Joe said meaning Kevin as he was wooried about Kevin for he really got into things when trying to save something.

"Yes of course he will and so will Jason, they both know what they're doing both of them" Shane said back just as a figure was thrown up into the air but no-one could see who it was before they heard the sound of the person hitting the ground with a thump.

* * *

"Kevin, get away from him" Jason said as soon as he saw what Kevin was going to do.

Jason ran forward grabbing Brown in a death grip just as Kevin stopped walking and threw his head into Brown's face and he heard the crunch as bones broke on Brown's face.

"I hate you" Brown said but before he could attack, Jason threw him high into the air and he fell back down the blood from his nose splatering the ground in red.

"You ever, ever think about hurting me or my friends ever again then you are so going to regret ever messing with me" Jason said spitting in Brown's face before they both left heading back towards Joe, Shane, Nate and Nick.

Once they reached there, they were hugged by everyone who were glad that they were still alive and turning round, they saw that someone had managed to put out the fire but the school wasn't looking good.

Part of the roof had fallen in leaving a gaping hole and windows were smashed due to the heat from the flames whilst they saw that everything had been destroyed. Everything.

"I can't believe that Brown did that" Nick said going to reach forward to try the glass but Shane slapped his hand away.

"No, don't do that."

"Guys look here" Jason said from his place about a few feet away from where the others were standing so they walked quickly over to where he was standing to see edged into the stone wall were the words.

It's Not Over Yet.

"What does that mean?" Joe said even though he had an idea.

"It means that even know Brown may be down now, he's still going to try everything in his power to try and bring me or my friends or family down and kill them off one by one till they reach me" Kevin said turning his eyes away from the wall to look at Joe then he looked right back at the wall again.

"Not if me, Shane and Nate have anything to say about it, Kevin he won't stop until you're dead and buried under a lot of rubble you and I both know that and also..." Crack.

That was the only noise heard as Jason took a step forward and the last thing Joe saw was Kevin and Jason scream and wave there hands before they fell down a long hole which had appeared in the ground.

"Kevin. Joe shouted whilst Shane shouted Jason but it was too far down for them to hear anything.

Now what?

Review, will they get out, stay tuned.


	16. Getting Out, It's Already Burned Down

Chapter 16

When Jason awoke, the first thing that he saw was that he wasn't alone, beside him Kevin was lying on one side probably knocked out still by the force off the fall but then Jason saw it, the needle that was injected into Kevin's arm keeping him from waking up.

This was Brown's way of stopping anyone trying to interfere but it couldn't be, didn't Brown want to kill Kevin.

"You idiot" Jason heard Brown's voice from a far off distance probably talking to the ever frightened Matt. "I told you to stick the needle into Jason."

"No sir, you said to inject the one who moved too much, curly done that" Matt chocked back out earning a punch from Brown.

"You idiot, why don't you ever listen to me, I said Jason. J.A.S.O.N" Brown shouted whilst Jason shook his head trying to adjust to the darkness around him.

Once he was sure, he could see, Jason crept over to Kevin's still figure before grabbing the needle and pulling causing the other to cry out in pain.

"Matt, go down there and see what's going on, I need time to think."

Shit, Jason thought to himself before hiding in one corner of the small room that they were within before waiting for Matt to open the door and when he did Jason stuck the needle that he gained from Kevin's arm into Matt's causing the other to fall flat on his face with a soft thud.

"Whew" Jason ran over to Kevin rolling him over.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin wake up" Kevin began to whimper whilst Jason held him wondering what was going on.

"Joe, Joe, I love you."

Without further thought, Jason flung Kevin over his shoulders holding onto him glad that Kevin didn't weigh all that much.

"I'm going to get us out of here" Jason promised both to himself and to Kevin who was still whimpering Joe's name to himself.

Jason began to run up the stairs watching as the lights lit up as he passed by them then doused as he ran from them.

Once he reached the lobby of whatever this place he looked around for an exit.

Seeing one, he started to run towards it but was thrown back as he felt something or someone latch itself or themselves onto Kevin.

Hitting the ground with full force, Jason looked beside him to see that Brown had his hands around Kevin's neck whilst Kevin whimpered away unaware of what was going on.

"Brown" Jason yelled throwing a lose lamp shade at the man who disappeared before it could hit him appearing again several inches from Kevin's body.

"I shall be the one to kill Kevin Smith" Brown's voice was suddenly very ugly and demon-like and whilst Jason didn't know what to do he couldn't help but notice the knife that appeared all of a sudden right beside Jason facing Brown.

"It's Kevin Jonas" Jason yelled throwing his hands froward and the knife plunged deep into Brown who couldn't dodge it and the knife along with him flew into the wall with a loud clunk.

Jason picked Kevin back up ignoring the screams of terror from Brown who was trying a nasty shade of red as the knife started to slice up and down his body.

Heading outside, Jason looked up to see that above the house was a large roof which seemed to be breaking apart due to what was happening inside the house as Brown died within.

Not caring what happened next, Jason began to run as fast as he could seeing a small hospital in-front of him knowing that Kevin would have to be saved then he would phone Shane and the others but he didn't know that something was waiting for him at the hospital.

Something that would change everything.

review.


	17. We're About To Go Back To The Past

Chapter 17

Once Jason was inside the hospital, he approached the reception still holding onto Kevin and beginning to explain what had happened.

"Okay I will take him through just sit and wait, we will call you in soon."

Jason done as he was told wondering how Joe would be reacting just as there was a large puff of white smoke and something landed in-front of Jason.

It was a ball, just like a crystal ball nothing on it except some sentences near the bottom.

Shake me three times and I will take you back to where it all began.

You can change history.

Sighing Jason looked to see if there was any more writing thinking it to be all a big joke but no-one else was paying him much attention so he couldn't ask.

"Fuck it, what could go wrong" Jason began to shake the crystal ball three times and the next thing he knew he was leaving his seat in the hospital room and he landed with a thud in a janitors closet in his school, the school that had apparently blown up but he could hear talking outside as people around made their way to classes then he heard it.

His voice, his own. He was here and his past self was here as well.

He just hoped that they wouldn't bump into each other.

Leaning against the door, he listened closer to try to work out what was being said.

"Now listen and listen closely, you even think about coming with us to the cd signing and I will punch you both senseless then shove your good for nothing heads down the nearest toilet and flush you until the water drowns you, got it?" He heard himself say from the other side of the room, this was himself talking to Joe and Nick about the CD signing that had happened a year or two ago.

What was going on?

He heard many feet moving and once sure that everyone had gone, Jason quietly slipped out of the closet looking left and right before moving in the direction of the room, himself, Shane and Nate used to sit in seeing his past self and Nate inside talking then his past self jumped up heading outside so he jumped behind the trashcan that was nearby.

Jason watched as his past self met up with Shane and the two began to argue.

The two kept arguing until Shane told Jason to bite him and he did causing Shane to yell but Nate wasn't moving like he had before.

Jason let out his own yell which altered Nate who walked out to see what was going on.

After Nate hit Jason, which he himself thought was pretty sore looking and it was, he saw his past self walk to his car so he began to walk behind him watching as past Jason got into his car before speeding away.

Oh great, now I'm going to get myself injured" Jason said speaking about his past self so he ran after him trying to remember the roads he had taken before seeing the car which was stopped in the middle of the road.

What, Jason thought to himself, that didn't happen as far as he remembered then it hit him like a flash, someone hit him sending him into unconscious then he didn't know what had happened next but he guessed he knew as he saw Kevin's car heading towards his and before he could do or say anything, his car was turning round and round before landing in a heap on the side of the road exactly where he had woken up.

What was going on, what did this crystal ball want him to do then he realised. The car door was stuck meaning his past self couldn't get out and Shane wouldn't get him out either.

Running over avoiding the traffic, Jason pulled the door open before moving past Jason over so he was at a angle that he would be saw and saved.

Next second he saw Shane out of the corner of his eye so decided to move out of the way and allow Shane to save him.

"Oh no JASON!" Shane yelled and Jason silently praised himself things were working out the way he wanted them to.

"Jason, Jason please" Shane said giving past Jason mouth to mouth before beginning to beg and cry.

That was something he didn't like to see even if it was nothing to do with him, Shane crying was like his heart breaking when Shane had died.

Shane's death. Jason stopped where he was, was this what the crystal ball had meant could he stop things that had happened in the past and make them right again.

"I love you more than life itself" Shane whispered to past Jason just as he awoke coughing.

Shane kissed him and Jason couldn't help but smile at the exchange watching as Jason became more alert.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, Jase it's me, I'm sorry about what I said. I never meant to cause you harm" Shane began to blab and his past self shut him kissing him again.

As the two broke apart again, I wished a cab to appear just as Shane helped Jason up causing the other to fall slightly clinging onto Shane just as the cab appeared surprising the two.

I silently thanked that the two didn't turn round there and then or they would have seen me standing before I hurried off once the cab was on the move.

It was time to work out how it was exactly that I was going to stop Shane from dying but there was some other things as well.

Nate trying to kill me, Kevin's apparent death and many other things to think about first but Shane was the most important of all.

What was I going to do now?

Would I make it right?

Would I enough time?

cliffhanger.

review plz.


	18. Let's Do This Together As Shane & Jason

Chapter 18

Once Jason was sure that the two had left, he began to run towards the next place in which things had went hay-wire, the CD signing where Kevin had been put into a clinic but he knew what he would have to do.

Get Kevin out in order for him to tell Joe the truth, he knew Kevin liked Joe at that time but didn't know if Kevin would do it.

Stop thinking too far ahead, Jason said to himself thinking how things had turned out so he changed course heading towards the only clinic in town and seeing Kevin enter one of the rooms.

"Excuse me, I'm Kevin's cousin, I wish him to be released" Jason said before the woman nodded and he began to run again heading towards Joe and Nick's house. This was tiring without a car, he thought as he stopped outside the house hiding in the bushes.

Now all he needed to do was wait for Kevin to arrive then he would make sure that things went good from here.

Once Kevin arrived, Jason silently prayed things to go right watching as Joe's mom answered the door before allowing Kevin to enter the house.

Jason was left watching the scene from outside as Joe came down then Mrs Jonas left leaving Joe and Kevin by themselves.

Now it was time for the magic to happen.

Just then Kevin seemed to shake a bit leaning into Joe who backed away scared.

This was not what he wanted. He wanted Kevin to be gentler towards Joe.

Kevin kissed Joe harshly and Jason groaned. No it wasn't working out right at all.

Joe tried to run away from Kevin who kept pulling him back then it hit Jason. Nate. He had been acting evil before when he had been stabbed so Jason muttered some things under his breath and Kevin seemed to relax just as past Jason and Shane ran downstairs and whilst Shane pulled Joe away, past Jason punched Kevin.

Okay that was harsh, he thought but he was angry.

Kevin walked out of the house, holding his stomach whilst trying to walk and not think.

Jason grimaced hoping that things were about to go right as he watched everything else that had happened that night happen.

His past self offered to stay over night and Joe had accepted then Shane and Nate both left but Jason couldn't help but notice the weird glint in Nate's eyes as if he thought that he had won something.

The next day Jason awoke from where he had been sleeping - he had fallen asleep outside Joe and Nick's house - to see Joe, Nick and his past self leave the house obviously Jason was going to go home where he would find the car that the future Jason had left for him knowing he would need it.

Turning Jason soon found himself outside the school.

You fucking mean I could have done this all the time, I ran for nothing. Jason said to himself shaking his head, things were not going great.

Jason saw Shane and Nate talking about punching Kevin but he also saw that Nate looked far too eager.

Jason waited until Shane and Nate were inside the building before he hurried inside too looking to see where he could hide but seeing no place, he just kept walking around trying to avoid bumping into Shane or Nate.

Soon enough, Jason saw himself, Joe and Nick enter before past Jason left Joe and Nick at the gym and headed towards the room where they used to sit together.

"Okay what happens now, ah yes. Now it's where Joe is called to the Principal's office and Kevin's there" Jason said to himself watching as past Jason walked towards the Principal's office. He had something to say about Kevin.

Not too long after this, Joe walked past sighing, he probably couldn't believe that he had been kicked out of a class.

Past Jason walked out after a while speaking to Joe whilst Jason hid behind the large bin listening in to what was being said.

"Oh not till Connect Three our band started so sophomore year and one of the nights, we were playing truth or Dare and Nate dared me to kiss Shane and I did it so then." He had remember saying these words to Joe about when he had found out he was gay.

The prinicpal came out so past Jason walked away cigratte's in hand.

Yuck he was glad he had quit that after he found out Shane was alive.

Joe walked in with the principal whilst Jason moved from his hiding place bumping into Shane on the way.

Shit, Jason silently crused smiling at Shane.

"Jase, why did you disappear like that?" Shane asked him holding him by the shoulders.

"Er I had to speak to the principal about Kevin and how people want to look out for him" Jason spoke back nodding as if to say to himself that that was right. That's why he disappeared.

"I missed you, only seeing you for a couple of seconds" Shane's voice turned to a whisper and his hands moved to his own hands holding them close.

"I love you" Shane said giving him a quick peck on the lips but Jason tried to pull away. He couldn't when there was another Jason here right now.

The real Jason.

"Shane I need to go get something. I'll see you later" With that Jason backed away from Shane running around the corner whilst Shane only shrugged and walked the other way.

At that second, Kevin walking his way but he just ignored him heading towards the principals office and not too long after it, Jason walked in as well leaving Jason trying to listen in to what was going on.

WHAT" he heard himself yell then some other things that he couldn't make out before Kevin left the office heading back the way he had come once again ignoring Jason who was standing out like a sore thumb.

He would have to start being more care-full about what he was doing.

Jason waited until he knew when Joe would go to the English to slip inside the class and hide in the corner chair pulling his hood up. He knew that the teacher didn't mind much for hoods so he was good.

Joe came back with Jason in tow where Jason was seated behind Joe whilst Joe's classmate's seemed to smirk as if thinking that this was what Joe wanted.

Ugh Jason inwardly groaned to himself, why couldn't these people grow up.

It was bad enough being bullied but assuming things was worse. Way worse.

The period passed by and soon enough everyone was leaving but on the way out, someone grabbed his hand yanking him back.

"Jase" Shane's voice was soft but Jason was worried. Was this past or present Shane then he saw the ring on Shane's ring finger and relaxed.

"We came to the hospital. Most people were getting taken there and I heard about Kevin. Joe's with him now and I noticed the crystal ball so I shook it and ended up here. Where the hell is here anyway?" Shane asked as they walked down towards the canteen where the next slightly small bit of drama would happen as Jason remembered.

"This is the past. We're all here, the crystal ball took me back as it said that I had something to do but I'm not sure what it is. So far I've saved myself, got Kevin out of the clinic but Nate I think put a spell on him both past ones and now Joe's scared of Kevin just like he was two years ago."

"So what exactly did this crystal ball say?" Shane asked as they walked into the canteen sitting at a table near the back but close enough to hear the others.

"Erm something along the lines of shake me three times and I will take you back to where it all began. You can change history" Jason whispered back whilst Shane grabbed his hand.

"I think I know what it means. If we stop Nate from what he done then Brown might not do it as well and the future will be different. No drama, No chaos. No school going up in flames" Shane moved closer to Jason placing his head on Jason's shoulder seeing there past self's eating and talking together.

"It's werid. It's really weird" Shane spoke calmly looking up to see that Kevin was sitting at the table he had been that day that Joe went to talk to him and he was listening to his music whilst reading.

Joe left the table making up an excuse whilst the others turned towards Kevin's table and Shane kissed Jason knowing it was the only way that they wouldn't be seen by there past self's.

Joe and Kevin started to talk about Adam Anderson as Jason tried to listen in despite the fact that he felt he was glued to Shane's face.

The two soon broke apart to see that Shane, Jason, Nick and Nate had turned back to their food but were listening too whilst Joe was nearly back at the table.

That meant that Kevin was gone as well.

As soon as Joe sat at the table he was bombarded by questions whilst Shane and Jason watched past Jason do the hamster with the chains-haw expression laughing at how dumb he looked doing it but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"No buts, Joe, Kevin has always been the same way since first year after the prank and the speech and he will never change, now if yous guys don't mind, I'm leaving, remember what I said Joe only for your own good." Past Jason said soon leaving whilst Shane left too followed not too long after by Nate who was looking rather shifty.

"We need to stop Nate from getting as far as he does" Shane said just as the bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

"How though?, he follows me and you like a lost puppy" Jason whispered back watching as Joe's eyes fell on him but he looked away quickly causing Joe to shake his head.

That had been far, far too close.

"I have an idea, see when Nate..."

A couple of weeks later, Jason and Shane sat outside Kevin's house watching as Nate drove back to the house after dropping Joe off.

As soon as Nate was out the car, Shane grabbed him from behind and Jason whispered some words to him, whatever it was that was inside off him disappearing.

A crystal dropped beside Jason who lifted it reading.

Well done that is but one future you have changed.

Two more to go.

What on earth did that mean?

cliffhanger.

review.


	19. The Future Will Change

Chapter 19

"We still have two futures to change. I don't know what that means though. Two futures" Jason spoke to himself as Shane sat beside him his head on Jason's lap.

"Jase, it's talking about me apparently dying and Kevin's death as well" Shane whispered to Jason who nodded why didn't he remember that.

"How exactly do we do all that though?" Jason asked looking at Shane who shook his head trying to remember how it had happened that day.

_Flashback_

_"Kevin, no" Joe screamed lunging at his injured boyfriend for he wanted to help him. "Nurse please, please help him, I love this guy, I need him, please."_

_Tears began to fall down from Joe's eyes as the nurse put Kevin on the rolling bed and took him out of the room whilst the other three in the room watched, Joe didn't want to so he looked at the floor still crying before Shane came over and hugged him close telling him it was going to be okay but Shane wasn't really sure what was going on._

_"Joe shush, Kevin will be fine, he's strong, stronger than you would ever imagine" Shane said whilst Joe continued to cry not moving from the spot that he had last seen Kevin._

_"He died for me, Kevin sacrificed his life for me and now..." Joe started to cry even more grabbing onto Shane's shirt making the tears splash onto it but Shane wasn't caring, just as long as Kevin would be alright and they would see Joe's happy face once again._

_"Joe come over here will you" Jason said sitting up making sure that the wires didn't come out._

_Joe broke away from Shane heading towards Jason who held his arms out and Joe hugged him still crying._

_"Kevin will be absolutely alright, I know him, Kevin isn't the type of guy to back down from a fight and he loves you so if you believe in him, it will keep him going. Joe believe come on believe."_

_"I believe Jason, I believe that Kevin will be alright" Joe finally said wiping his eyes just as the nurses came back and Joe felt his stomach drop as the nurse didn't look happy._

_"I'm so sorry but we lost him, there was too much blood lost and it was just too late, I am so sorry for your loss."_

_Joe began to break down even more then as the nurse left and he started screaming too, his Kevin the Kevin he loved was dead and wasn't coming back. This was the end of Kevin Smith._

_End Flashback_

"Jason that's it, Nate was still under the spell when he stabbed Kevin so if Nate's not under the spell then Kevin should be alright" Shane sat bolt upright after saying this knowing what to do now.

"What if he's not. What if there's another reason. Kevin might still be in danger" Jason uttered back wondering if it would really be over after all this.

Some weeks later, Kevin's death was nearly upon them but the days and weeks after it passed by then Shane's death made it's way into their life's.

"Shane this is the day that you go into hospital" Jason said watching from the hospital window with Shane standing by him until Shane lay still and Jason threw something at him which caused Shane to awaken.

"Shane, Shane, SHANE oh my, no way. Doctor Shane's alive."

That minute a crystal appeared beside Shane who read.

It's over. Well Done the future will change.

With that, the two fell backwards landing with a thump in Nick's house.

"Shane, Jason, what are you doing here?" Nick jumped up scared by the sudden appearance of his two friends.

"Where is everyone else?" Jason asked right away getting right to the point.

They had been to the past and back again but now they didn't know if the future had changed.

"Nate's in his house watching TV and Joe and Kevin are at the recording studio."

It was all good. Nothing that had happened before the school was true.

It was all back to normal and normal was just how everyone like it.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed.

Legolas'sGirl4Life.


End file.
